counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
SEAL Team 6/Quotes
This page lists all the quotes said by SEAL Team 6 in CS:GO. Radio Commands Radio commands can be used by pressing the appropriate radio key. Note that some commands are hidden, but can be enabled with modifications or console commands. Cover Me : "Cover me." : "Cover." : "Hold up, cover me." You Take The Point : "You lead." : "Lead the way." : "I'm on you." Hold This Position : "Hold this position." : "Cover this area." : "Hold up." Regroup : "Regroup." : "Stick together." : "Form up." : "Pull yourselves together." : "Stay tight." Follow Me : "Follow me." : "Stack up on me." : "I'll lead." : "I'll take point." : "On me." Taking Fire, Need Assistance : "Under fire!" : "I'm under fire!" : "Contact, contact!" : "I'm in big trouble!" : "Taking fire!" Go : "Go, go, go!" : "Let's go, let's go!" : "Move it, move it!" : "Move it!" : "Let's go, let's go, let's go!" : "Push, push, push!" : "Move!" : "Let's move!" : "Let's roll." Fall Back : "Fall back!" : "Team, fall back!" : "Back, back!" : "Fall back now!" Stick Together : "Stick together." : "Pull yourselves together." Cheer / Compliment : "Woo-hoo, I like this!" : "Oh yeah!" : "Oh yeah, that's beautiful!" : "That is pristine!" : "Nice!" : "The best of the best!" : "There's no stopping us!" : "Alright alright!" : "We got this!" : "I am fired up!" : "We're lighting them up!" : "That's all you got? Are you kidding me?" Report In : "Report in." : "Status." : "Check in." Thanks : "Tango Mike." : "Thank you." : "Thanks a lot." Roger / Affirmative : "Roger." : "Affirmative." : "Roger that." : "That's a copy." Enemy Spotted : "Target spotted." : "Targets acquired." : "Have eyes on enemy." : "Contact." : "I've got movement." : "I see foot mobiles." : "I've got a visual on one." Need Backup : "I need support!" : "Need backup!" : "Need support now!" Sector Clear : "All clear." : "Clear." : "We're clear." : "Area clear." I'm In Position : "I'm in position." : "Ready." : "In position." Reporting In : "Reporting in." : "Checking in." Get Out Of There, It's Gonna Blow! : "Get back, get back, get back!" : "Get back!" : "Run, RUN!" : "Clear the area!" : "Get back now, clear the area!" : "Too late, run!" : "Oh crap..." : "Crap." Negative : "Negative." : "Uhh, no." : "That's a negative." Enemy Down : "Tango down." : "Got one." : "He's down." : "Dropped him." : "I dropped him." : "Got him." : "I got him." : "Bad guy down." : "Tango is down." Special Commands These commands are said automatically in certain situations. Round Start : "Let's go." : "Grab your gear and let's go." : "He's down." : "Lock and load." : "Let's move out." : "Move out." : "Let's get this done." : "This day right here is where we end this." : "Alright gentlemen, this is it." : "Get ready, this is a free-fire zone." : "Let's go earn our pay." : "Time to earn our stories." : "Let's do this and get back in time for chow." : "We are Oscar Mike." : "Let's go have some fun." : "We are good to go." : "Let's go everyone." : "Stay frosty." Round Win : "Good job everyone!" : "Nice work, everyone!" : "Nice work people. Smoke 'em if you got 'em." : "That was like shooting fish in a barrel!" Category:Faction quotes